Strength
by Furlings are Cats
Summary: There comes a moment in our lives when we are all tested. McWeir


A/N I'm trying a new style of writing, one I've been rather fond of. I want to try to convey everything without any dialouge, because I've noticed all my older stories rely very heavily on it. I do plan to work on Growing up Ancient, but, right now its really not feasible. Short stories are going to be the norm. In this light, please send concrit about this style, and I'll begin working on others. Thanks!

The past unfolded in front of her minds eye, tormenting her nightly with the slideshow of her pain. Even 7 years after the fall of Atlantis, after the Wraith came and destroyed her home, she still dreamed, she still hoped.

Her heart told her it wasn't possible, that there was no way he would have survived the blast. Rodney had made sure of it, not wanting to leave any trace for the Wraith to find. Protecting Earth was the final cost.

Telling her children had been the easy part. They had no memories of the great city, no memory of the man she had loved so dearly, of their father. That man was gone in the rubble of a city that now lies on the ocean floor.

It didn't stop her though. Every day, she walked to the great ring that stood on the edge of the plain. Every day, she both cursed it, and praised it. Through the ring came her greatest joy, one she would have never known if General O'Neill didn't _beg_ the president, the joint chiefs for their one way trip. She never would have met the wonderfully snarky scientist who, 3 years after their arrival, became her husband.

But if it wasn't for that ring, that damned Stargate, she never would have felt true pain. For it was Rodney who awoke her feelings, and gave her a reason to live. It was Rodney who taught her how to laugh and love, even as he himself was learning.

She remembered the light in his eyes when she told him of the pregnancy. She could still feel his arms around her, spinning her in the air. The feel of his lips on hers was as fresh as the day it happened.

But when the klaxons went off, and they both stopped their little dance for a moment, they learned one thing. Their happy moments were about to come to an end, for the city had seen something.

The Wraith were coming, bringing a bigger armada than could even be imagined. After their defeat years before, it seemed they weren't taking any chances. Rodney was running around, trying to stop them, but it was too late. Abandon the city, that was the cry.

And so she did, going to the old Athosian home world. The Wraith had seen no need to come back there since the humans had arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy, believing it was deprived of life. From there, the expedition planned to break up into smaller groups to ensure their survival, because even one man could transmit a message.

Rodney was supposed to be the last one out, running as he finished setting the auto destruct. He was supposed to come through the wormhole just moments after Sheppard did, that triumphant smile on his face. He was supposed to tell her everything was going to be alright.

But when Sheppard came through, dragging a semi-conscious Teyla, she knew. The gate began flickering, then finally, without a sound, shut off. There was screaming, and then she passed out. Only later did John tell her that the screams were hers.

The days passed in a blur, one after another. Most of the expedition denied her order and settled right by the gate, staying on Athos. Houses were built, people settled in, and all the while she stood by. After 6 months there Beckett ordered her to bed, and in a testament to her broken spirit, she complied.

The children, her twin boys, were born during the worst storm recorded on Athos. Teyla held her hand the entire time, praising her, telling her she was strong. And indeed she was, taking her children both from the doctor and staring into their eyes, their father's eyes.

And when it was all done, and everyone had left her alone again, she sighed, and held her children close. She knew this was her husband's final gift, Rodney's final words. In the eyes of her children, she saw the future, and one thing was certain.

Elizabeth could go on.


End file.
